


Fake It Till You Make It

by HopeXStarWars



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Architects, Deception, F/M, Fluff, Hearbreak, Rating May Change, Sabotage, Wedding Planning, alls fair in love and business, bad Ben Solo, blackmailing, fake relationships met real relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeXStarWars/pseuds/HopeXStarWars
Summary: Ben’s mother has been harassing him for a long time to settle down and find love. Continuously setting him up with fellow senators daughters and family members he’s sick of it. He spots fellow young architect Rey Johnson on the cover of a magazine on his coffee table and spins Leia a yarn about their secret relationship. Ben hopes that that will save him from Leia’s plotting for a little while. But what Ben doesn’t count on is falling down a rabbit hole of learning more about this intriguing English woman, and finding her very attractive indeed.After meeting Rey in person and sharing a coffee Ben learns even more about this young woman’s is determined to to make her his. He quickly realises that Rey may truly be the answer to all his problems. To ensure this Ben does something despicable and unforgivable. He sabotages Rey’s career and when she comes to him asking for help, he offers it on one condition - Rey must marry him.Sparks will fly, damage will be done in more ways than one, feelings will be caught and deceptions may come to light ... join us as Ben Solo weaves one tangled web indeed all in the name of love and success. Or so that’s what he’s told himself.INDEFINITE HIATUS
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Chewbacca/Maz Kanata, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27





	1. Synopsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a prompt from my friend and fellow writer HellyJellyBean. So make sure to go again check out her fantastic fics 😊😊💕
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments section xx thanks for reading

Synopsis 

Rey Johnson - 23 year old business woman, is the director and owner of Johnson’s Architecture a relatively new firm within the industry. But it’s making a lot of buzz, Rey is the youngest businesswoman to be featured in this years top 10 young business owners. 

Ben Solo - 33 years old architect, has inherited his father’s firm and has turned the once failing business into one of the big successes within the world of design. He has taken something of a interest in Ms Johnson’s rising star. Truth be told it may boarder on obsessive in some eyes. But Ben knows talent when he sees it and he is determined to make her his. By any methods necessary. 

Ben’s mother has been harassing him for a long time to settle down and find love. Continuously setting him up with fellow senators daughters and family members he’s sick of it. He spots fellow young architect Rey Johnson on the cover of a magazine on his coffee table and spins Leia a yarn about their secret relationship. Ben hopes that that will save him from Leia’s plotting for a little while. But what Ben doesn’t count on is falling down a rabbit hole of learning more about this intriguing English woman, and finding her very attractive indeed. 

The fates aline in Ben’s eyes the day he steps into the studio of acclaimed photographer Poe Dameron for Alliance Magazines ‘Top 10 Young Bloods of Business’ photo-shoot. And who happens to be there but Rey, Solo is transfixed by her from the moment he spots her. Dameron asks the two to pose together as they’re both architects, Ben thinks his heart might explode. The two exchange polite yellow and Poe takes his pictures, and before Ben can leave Rey approaches him to ask if he wants to grab a quick coffee. Whilst talking with Ben truly falls even more for Rey and can’t stop thinking about her, he quickly realises that Rey may truly be the answer to all his problems. And he devises a plan to ensure that happens, he sabotages Rey’s career and when she comes to him begging for help, he offers it on one condition - Rey must marry him.


	2. Meet Mr Solo and Introducing Rey Johnson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We met Ben Solo and learn about his family and daily routine. His work as a young architect and new partner at First Order, and is most definitely feeling the pressure to succeed and secure his position as heir to Snoke.
> 
> We learn more about Ben’s relationship with his mother Senator Leia Organa-Solo and her continuous attempts to get Ben a girlfriend. Ben is sick of this and using the profile and image of a fellow young architect off an industry magazine. Ben spins this elaborate tale of their secret relationship. Hoping to keep Leia off his back for a little while at least. 
> 
> What Ben doesn’t expect is to take a keen and immediate interest in the young lady in question, Rey Johnson. Ben in intrigued by her style of work, intelligence and beauty. He does know that Rey is very much out of his league. But that doesn’t stop Ben from starting to dream about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based in a prompt from my friend and fellow writer Hellyjellybean so make sure to head over and check out her fantastic fics 😊😊💕
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments section xx

Ben Solo wakes up like clockwork every day at 6:30am, he exercises by taking a 30 minute run round his neighbourhood and returns to his apartment at exactly 7:15. He quickly showers, selects one of his many customer tailored suits and oxford brogues and is ready for the working day. For more casual days you can find him wearing a linen shirt or jumper with a leather jacket and denim jeans with one of his many pairs of Air Force ones to complete the look. 

Ben always has the same breakfast eggs on toast with fresh orange juice, a multivitamin smoothie drink and one cup of black coffee. He is always at his office by 8:30 and will work through until 5:30pm. He will then return to his apartment, train in his home gym for 2 hours and then eat a light night consisting of protein, one portion of carbs and one healthy source of fats too.

Ben will then unwind by watching some sports, reading the book he has on the go and taking a look at the most recent developments in his field by reading the newest issue of Architecture monthly or another industry publication. If there is one thing about Ben Solo you need to know he organises his life down to the smallest detail, he is a born perfectionist. He also has a very dangerous impulsive streak as well, both parts of his personality you can thanks his parents for. 

Ben’s mother Leia Organa-Solo is a state senator for New York and his dad is Han Solo renowned police detective who has been written up for insubordination more times then Ben can count. The one thing that prevented his dad being kicked out of the NYPD years ago was his partner Charlies ‘Chewie’, Ben’s uncle. Leia is running for re-election this year it will most likely be her last term in office before she sets her sights on the big move to DC. Ben knows that will mean plenty of lavish engagements and events he’ll be forced to show his face at to support Leia, which he doesn’t mind at all he loves his mother dearly. 

But Ben can’t stand all the falsities and fakery that’s goes along with them. Han always makes a point of attending one event and then pulling night shifts every other time. Leaving Ben to escort Leia in his stead. One evening Ben Solo ends up on the phone with his mother Leia and let’s just say the conversation has veered towards Ben’s least favourite topic - his love life.

“Honestly Benjamin she’s a lovely girl and she’s the daughter of Senator Ackbar, I don’t understand why you won’t agree to a date with her. She’s very well connected and her father’s a brilliant man”. 

Leia has been trying to convince Ben to go on a date with Bazine for nearly a year old and she still hasn’t gotten the message that Ben isn’t interested in some DC elite, stuck up daddy’s girl. It really would be a match made in hell.

He groans and glances around his living room, as if hoping something will pop out and save him from this endless conversation. And it’s as if the gods have heard his plea for help, there is a young woman on the cover of this months Architects Digest. Bingo ! Ben picks up the magazine and quickly scans the cover of the girl’s name and flicks through to find the corresponding article. 

Hmm ... Rey Johnson, 23 years old, originally from London and studied at MIT, gaining a first class bachelors in engineering and architecture. Johnson has been making a lot of buzz with her recently opened firm. Johnson & Co has become one of the most sought after architects/ designs in the past 18 months. Popular with businesses, old money and new money too. She brings a unique and fresh vision to the US industry. Hmm Ben is such Miss Johnson won’t mind being his fake girlfriend to get his mother off his back. 

“Listen mom I know Bazine’s an amazing girl, really” Ben rolls his eyes so hard at that statement he’s shocked they don’t get stuck staring into the back of his sockets. 

“But actually I’ve met someone and have been seeing them for some time now. And before you start yelling about not being kept in the loop. She’s actually a fellow architect and a little younger then me”. By an whole decade in fact, but Ben decides to leave that details out of his story. He takes a deep breath and continues.

“So we’ve been keeping things private so as not to affect her career as she is just starting to make a name for herself” Ben smiles to himself for the confident and persuasive delivery of that, maybe he really did pick up some useful skills that summer he spent interning in his mother’s office.

However Leia has spent 35 years in government service and gone up against huge titans of politics. She can tell when her own son is lying through his teeth. But Leia being an excellent strategist decides to play along with whatever web Ben’s spinning this time.

“Oh Benjamin that’s fantastic, to be honest I was loosing hope of ever getting grand babies. No offence son but you’re not getting younger and the longer you wait the less motility your sperm has.” Leia was grinning as she spoke and kept going. 

“ I mean if you’re anything like your father, the window of opportunity might already be closing!”. Leia can literally feel Ben squirming on the other end of the phone. Good that’s what you get for trying to deceive your mother

Ben literally wants to crawl into a hole and die, his mother is talking to him about his virility and sperm count, this couldn’t get any worse. “Ok thanks you mother for your glowing wisdom once again. But I really must be going I need to be in the office early tomorrow and after this conversation I probably won’t sleep at all”. 

Ben hopes he’ll just have to endure a quick goodbye and then he’ll be free of Leia’s interrogations, but a man can dream. 

“Ok Benny, but can you just indulge your dear mother for another moment, I have one very important question. What is this girl name ? As your mother I deserve to know the name of the young lady whose has finally convinced my playboy son to settle down”. Ben can’t decide if this is a trick or not so he decides to go with it.

“Oh sure mom, of course how could I forget. Her name is Rey Johnson she’s a graduate of MIT before you ask. Top of her class with a combined first class in Engineering and Architecture” “She’s got her own firm in the city and is originally from England. We’ve been seeing each other for a little while, but aren’t really at the ‘let’s meet the folks’ stage yet ok so don’t even ask”. Ben silently prays that Leia won’t push for more. He doesn’t have time to google search Miss Johnson now. Thankfully his mom seems to be satisfied with details she’s gotten and finally allows Ben out of the conversation. 

“Oh she sounds fantastic sweetie, I completely understand wanting to keep your relationship private. I mean I didn’t go public with your dad until you were on the way and we got married”. Leia recalls that time fondly, “Anyway I’ll let you go, you really work too much sweetheart. Me and your father can’t wait to meet Rey when the time is right. Goodnight sweetheart”.

And before Ben can respond she hangs up, he really feels as if he’s aged a few decades never kind a few years. Christ his mother really is something isn’t she Ben thinks as he puts the phone down and makes a beeline for the liqueur cabinet. 

His dad always does the same after a lengthy conversation with Leia, like father like son. Ben pours himself a large glass of whiskey and heads towards the bedroom, he stops mid step and grabs the copy of Architect Digest with Rey on the cover and properly takes a look at her. 

She really does live up to that whole ‘English Rose’ idea with a delicate face, high cheekbones, captivating hazel eyes and a sun kissed completion and a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She is stunning Ben thinks to himself as he heads up to the bedroom, certainly out of his league anyway.

Ben gets ready for bed and once again finds himself thinking of Miss Johnson, she has piqued his interest now and ever his father’s son he needs to learn more. Ben once again opens the magazine to read their profile on Rey in more detail, he then looks up her company website to examine her work and also the testimony of previous clients. 

He then watches a video on the website where Rey introduces herself, her team and gives the viewer a brief tour of the offices whilst explaining the philosophy of her firm. Ben is nothing short of captivated by the sound of her English accent, the way she carries herself with an inner confidence and purpose. “Damn she’s really fantastic”, Ben thinks to himself “Miss Johnson certainly is going to go places”. He’s definitely going to be watching her career with great interest. 

And Ben for the briefest moment wonders what that might mean for himself and First Order, the firm he has recently made partner in. Ben now runs the business alongside his former mentor Claudius Snoke, who rose to prominence in the late 1960’s. Snoke is in the process of deciding who his official successor will be to take majority shares in the firm. 

It is between Ben and the son of one of Snoke’s late colleagues, Armitage Hux. Ben loathes Hux and the feeling is mutual so Ben ensures that his work is impeccable and he continues to bring lucrative clients to FO otherwise his position may be in jeopardy.

Ben shakes his head to disperse these stressful feelings, he takes a few calming breaths just as Aunt Amilyn had taught him to do as a boy. There is not point focusing on the negative possibilities of the situation. Ben knows that, and thinking like this will not help him get some much needed sleep. So he finishes his whiskey and tells Alexa to turn out the lights, he settles down under the covers and closes his eyes to hopefully dream of more pleasant and peaceful things. And lo and behold what is the first thing to pop into his but Rey Johnson as she was in the video. Dressed in a beautiful green sundress with her chestnut hair sightly curled and falling just pasted her shoulders. The thing that really tells Ben how deep he’s fallen is that when dream Rey smilies back at him. His heart actually skips a beat .... shit even dream Ben can tells he’s so screwed.


	3. Adversaires and Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow Ben as he prepares for the big Alliance Magazine photo shoot, he reflects on the rough time he’s facing at FO currently - given that Hux has just stolen his major account from under his nose. 
> 
> We see a little more of Ben’s relationship with both Hux and Snoke, neither of which is good at all. 
> 
> Ben can’t stop thinking at a certain brunette, she’s been haunting his dreams - not that Ben’s complaining. He just can’t seem to get Rey out of his head, and he’s still worrying about Leia and telling her that he’s with Rey. Ben just has this gut feeling that’s going to bit him in the ass soon. 
> 
> Young Solo arrives at the shoot, meets up again with childhood friend Poe Dameron - and who should walk in late but Miss Johnson herself. It’s safe to say that Ben wasn’t prepared for this at all.
> 
> The only question is how will Ben deal with getting his picture taken with Rey - alone. And what is he planning to do after that. 
> 
> Next chapter: Ben and Rey will actually talk to each other, we will get to see Rey’s morning preparing for the photo shoot and her perspective of the day. And her initial feelings upon meeting Ben 😊

Ben wakes up to the sound of his alarm blaring, he groans due to the abrupt end of his dream, which recently have all been centred around Miss Rey Johnson. Ben has no idea what’s come over him, but she is the only person he can think about when he’s not focused on his work. There are even times when his work makes him think of Rey, what she might be doing at her firm at that very moment. Or what clients she might be seeing that day.

Ben would be embarrassed to admit to anyone the amount of time he’d committed over the past few weeks to learning more about Rey and her life, there’s not a lot written on her upbringing or personal life. He can only find a small section in a New York Times interview where Rey simply stated that she grew up in foster care, and that it wasn’t easy but she’s been able to move on from it. The topic was not discussed further and that was the only mention Ben could find of her childhood. 

But there’s plenty written on her academic success and the growth of Johnson’s Architecture for Ben to dig through. She graduated from MIT and began her company with an anonymous donation of $500,000. Hmm, that certainly piqued Ben’s interest, you don’t see things like that happen often. Rey clearly has a taste for fine clothing and simple style, she is also well liked by all of her employees and clients who sing her praises when asked about her work. 

Ben smiles to himself at the thought of Rey, she really is something special. He knows that even though he’s never met her or even spoken to her for that matter.Leia keeps asking about her though, and Ben is worried that his mother might track Rey down herself to make an introduction. Which would be Ben’s worst nightmare come to life. What would Rey say to Leia if that happened, and more importantly what would she think of this ‘Ben Solo’ who’d spun this mother a line about their ‘relationship’. 

He groans at this idea and tries to shove it out of his mind, he can’t even deal with the thought of Leia interfering in his love life right now. Ben’s got way too much stress at work to add to it with personal crap. Snoke had called him and Armitage into his office the other day to tell Ben that the Arendalle project - a new multi-building account which Ben himself had brought to FO, would now be given to Hux.

Snoke explained it to Ben in a obviously condescending manner. “My boy I completely understand your frustration with this decision. However Hux took his concept to the client’s directly - he showed great initiative”. Hux has a shit eating smile on his face, oh he is loving this Ben thinks to himself. Snoke continues “The clients felt that Hux’s unique style was more suited the project. I’m sure you understand, the clients happiness is the first priority in business, isn’t it?”. 

Fuck, Ben had never wanted to hit someone so hard, Arendale had taken 5 months to bring into the fold. And Hux was going to get full credit now cause he went and did some extra ass kissing. This is so unfair and annoying, Ben knows he’s got to beat Hux for the CEO position no matter what. But if he steals another account from Ben who knows if Snoke will even keep Ben onboard. 

Snoke is watching his young protégé carefully, and tilts his head slightly towards Ben, he’s silently goading him to retaliate. But Ben’s been playing this game long enough to know when to move onto the next project. And he’ll just has to make sure it makes Hux’s plans for Arendale look like crap. 

"If you think that it will benefit the client’s vision then there’s no point in arguing over it. Anyway I’ve got a full schedule for the next few months” Ben replies to Snoke in a calm even tone, despite the fact that his hands are balled into tight fists behind his back. Armitage’s face is still plastered with that irritating grin, Ben really wants to beat the little weasel into a pulp. But he catches Snoke nodding slightly towards Hux. Oh, so they’re working together on this to put the squeeze on Ben.

Ben knows he needs to play the two bastards at their own game. “I did notice Armitage’s chargeable hours this quarter are significantly less then the previous one, but I guess that might be because of all his trips to ‘Madame Zam’s’.So it’s good for him to finally get a new account”. 

Snoke frowned towards Ben at this reveal, ah he didn’t know about Hux taking those extra long ‘lunch meetings’. Ben knows fully well that Hux likes to spend the afternoon a few times a week at an ‘exclusive’ gentlemen’s club in the heart of the city. Snoke mustn’t have found out about these rendezvous just yet - and would be furious about them happening on company time. 

Having dropped Hux in it on that count did help him feel a little better. And with that Snoke allowed Ben to leave the room so that he may deal with Hux. Ben walked back to his own office feeling very pleased with himself. 

Anyway Ben’s got bigger things to do today when worry about Armitage Hux, he’s got a photo shoot to attend this morning at 10, it’s for Alliance Magazines ‘Top 10 Young Bloods of Business’. This annual edition of the magazine celebrates the best and the brightest across many different fields of business. It really is an honour to be selected, Ben isn’t sure who else will be included from the architecture industry. But Hux isn’t included, Ben had overheard him ringing the magazine to ask why multiple times. This had Ben very happy indeed. 

Ben follows his morning routine to the letter, taking extra care to shave and style his hair slightly for the shoot. He dresses in a more casual black linen shirt with matching denim trousers and brogues, Ben checks his watch to see how long he’s got till the shoot, it’s now 9:45, he needs to leave now if he wants to beat traffic and grad a coffee beforehand. Ben adds some aftershave and heads for the door, grabbing his leather jacket and car keys as he goes. 

Ben drives towards the studio with the roof down on his Porsche, black of course. He listens to the radio as he goes and tries not to think about the mountain of work Snoke expects finished and delivered into his inbox by 7pm tonight. He parks outside the closest coffee shop and orders a large double espresso and heads over to the photography studio. 

He checks in with the receptionist at the front desk and waits to be brought upstairs. “Ben Solo, in the flesh - wow it’s been so long I hardly recognised you man!” A loud booming voice comes from the balcony above him. Ben looks up to see Poe Dameron himself leaning over the railings, with the same cheeky grin Ben remembers from their childhood. Poe was his closest friend when he younger, despite the fact that he’s 3 years older then Ben. 

The two had become friends threw their mothers, Leia and Shara Bey had been members of the same activist group back in the day. Before Leia went into formal politics and Shara had as far as Ben could remember enlisted in the Air Force. Poe came down the stairs two at a time and pulled Ben into a beat hug, ah yes Poe’s a hugger Ben remembers fondly. He’s not seen Dameron for more than a decade, but it suddenly feels like no time had gone by at all. Ben smiles and hugs his old buddy in return. 

“It’s good to see you Poe, it’s been too long - last I heard you were in the Air Force, and now you’re a photographer to the stars. I’d love the hear how your mom took that” Ben said grinning at Poe as the two men separated. 

Poe winced at this question “Let’s just say Ms Shara took me off the Christmas card list for a while man”. But then Poe waves a hand and gestures for Ben to head upstairs “It’s all good now through, I think dad finally got through to her about paths changing and having to follow your heart”. Ben nods in agreement and climbs the stairs to Poe’s studio. 

“So hows work been for you Mr Solo ?, I’ve read the bio Alliance Magazines written on you” Poe whistles under his breath “It’s no wonder you’re on this years list, that portfolio of yours is very impressive”. The pair walk down a long corridor covered in prints of Poe’s work with fashion houses, newspapers and of course Alliance Magazine - where Dameron is now the in house photographer. 

Ben could feel the tops of his ears burning, he’s not used to getting praise for his work. Snoke’s made sure of that, but Ben smiles back at his old friend confidently and replies “Thanks Poe, it’s taken a lot of hard work but I’m happy with what I’ve achieved so far. I’m looking forward to seeing what the future holds as well”. 

A nice, neutral answer that doesn’t give away too much information, his mother would be proud. Poe nods in agreement and opens the doors into his studio. “I can’t wait to introduce you to the other honourees Ben, they’re a great bunch this year”. 

The pair enter the studio, which is large and filled with natural light, there is a simple set up in the middle of the room. A large black velvet sheet is rigged to the wall and there are wooden blocks arranged into a seating area. 

Near this set up is a generous craft service table, filled with fruit, pasteries and drinks. There are about 8 individuals surrounding the table, all dressed in casual but expensive outfits - the other honourees. Ben recognises a few, Hondo Ohnaka owner of the city’s newest shipping company, Sabine Wren - freelance artist and former graffitist. 

“Right are we nearly ready to get under way people, I’m afraid Alliance has me on a deadline for these prints and if I don’t meet it ... well they’ll take my balls as reparations” Poe chuckles to himself, with a hint of nervousness Ben notes - he’ll have to ask his friend about that later. 

Ben hears Poe’s assistant tell him that they’re just waiting on one more arrival, and suddenly the doors burst open and a slightly frazzled young woman enters the room. She shakes her head and fixes her outfit, a beautiful white silk dress and checks her hair as well, before looking up at the audience her arrival has produced. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late Mr Dameron, I couldn’t find anyway nearby to park, so I had to leave it over by Hudson and 4th and walk back.I hope I haven’t held you back”. Holy shit Ben knows that voice, he’s been listening the it every night before he goes to sleep (but not in a creepy way). The young lady walks towards the group and gives them a brilliant smile and holds out her hand to Poe. 

“Hello I’m Rey Johnson, it’s a pleasure to met you Mr Dameron, and hello everyone it’s a honour to be selected with you for this years list”. Poe mets her in the middle and greets her European style before leading her over to his assistant to go through the schedule for the shoot. 

The others go back to getting snacks or mingling in smaller groups, but Ben Solo is completely frozen to the spot, as if someone’s nailed his feet to the floor. “Holy Shit that’s Rey Johnson” is the only thing Ben’s brain can seem to come up with, he’s actually at a loss for words. She is even more stunning in person and her English accent is even more delightful in person. 

Ben isn’t fully listening to what is going on throughout the shoot, Poe has arranged for members of the same industry/field to be shot together and then a big group shot to end the day. Ben grabs a cup of coffee and waits near the back of the room, watching Ms Johnson navigate between the smaller cliques around them. She is charming and fully engaged in every discussion no matter the subject or background of the individuals. 

She really is breathtaking and warm Ben thinks to himself as the morning goes on, and then all of a sudden Poe hollers his name “Alight now can I get our aces of architecture over here please, Ben and Rey step right up”. And that’s when Ben’s heart starts going like a jack hammer, “Ok be cool Solo, you’ve got this just stay calm”. Ben repeats over and over in his head as he walks towards Poe, Rey has already beat him there and is laughing with Poe. She looks up towards Ben and gives him that glowing smile once again. "Hello Mr Solo, I’m Rey it’s a pleasure to finally meet you” Rey holds out her hand to Ben and he automatically takes it. He notices how tiny her hand is within his much larger grasp. 

“Hello Rey, likewise it’s a honour to meet you. I’ve been watching your career with great interest. And please do call me Ben, Mr Solo is my father”. In his head Ben is grinning to himself - ah the old Solo charm, that’s one good thing he got from Han. 

“Alright kids let’s get you all set up and we can begin” Poe directs Ben and Rey into his preferred pose for the shot. As Dameron beings to take the pictures Ben steals a glance down at Rey, who due to their height difference is sitting slightly in front of him.

At this angle Ben can see her stunning profile. He takes in her alabaster completion and perfectly sleek brunette hair. He notices a tiny scar on her cheek as she smiles towards the camera. Ben actually feels his heart flutter slightly as Rey glances at him in her peripheral and winks at him. 

“Oh boy I’m in trouble” is the only thought Ben has as Poe pulls his attention back into the shoot by telling him to “Focus for the love of God, Solo !!”. 

And with that interruption Ben spends the rest of the shoot completely focused on the task in hand. Whilst also trying to pull his thoughts away from Rey, and he’s failing miserably. 


	4. First Meeting and Photoshoots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get Rey’s POV 
> 
> Rey has a bit of a whirlwind morning after a night of celebrations (Finn’s fault of course 😂). Of course her fairy godmothers and friends Rose & Kaydel are there to help her get ready for the shoot. 
> 
> Rey finally makes it to Dameron’s studio - only 15 minutes late and we see her and Ben’s first meeting from her perspective as well as the entire shoot. Rey asks Ben for a coffee to discuss business and her latest ideas. She’d like to get an ‘experienced’ eye to assess them. And it doesn’t hurt that every time they’ve had to touch, there’s been quite literal sparks for Rey. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Rey and Ben finally get that coffee, we learn a little more about Rey and Ben falls even more head over heels. And he comes up with his idea which may solve all his problems - but at what cost to Rey? 
> 
> 😊 I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know in the comments x

(Let’s get better acquainted with Miss Rey Johnson)

So today had not be Rey’s day so far to say the least, it’s one of the biggest moments so far in her career and she’s late of course. But that can be blamed entirely on Finn’s insistence that everyone went to the Jawa’s Junkyard (the closest bar to the office). It was to celebrate Rey’s announcement about being included on this years ‘Top 10 Young Bloods of Business’ for Alliance Magazine. It is her biggest honour yet and wanted to share it with her team. 

The reason she’s on this list is because of the whole groups effort to make sure that Johnson & Co got off the ground successfully . This celebration ends with 3 tequila shots and a cab ride home which she can’t really remember. Rey was awoken this morning by her friends, Rose Tico the unofficial make up artist of the group and Kaydel Connix soon to be stylist to the stars. The girls had offered to come over and help Rey get ready for the shoot. 

The trio had selected her outfit for the occasion weeks ago and it had arrived yesterday morning to her home, dry cleaned and immaculate. Of course it would be with Kaydel involved, but the only problem is that Rey had agreed to 6:30 start and once she’d finally woken up and rushed down to let Kaydel and rose in - it was already 7:15. 

“Damn it, Damn it I so so sorry guys” Rey squeals as he friends rush her up to the bedroom and try to make up for lost time. 

“It’s ok sweetie, we guessed you’d be running behind given Finn’s Instagram posts last night. Next time I’d say stay away from the tequila and have plenty of water before bed” Kaydel gives Rey a quick hug and shoves her towards the bathroom, where Rose has already turned the water on and set out Rey’s skin care stuff for once she’s finished showering. 

“Yes Mum I promise” Rey calls back as rose shuts the door behind her, leaving Rey alone to try and calm the heck down and focus on getting herself ready. Rey quickly fills a glass with water and drinks it before brushing her teeth. She then jumps in the shower, and proceed to wash her hair and shave as well. 

Once Rey’s finished in the shower she towel dries her hair and puts on her toner and moisturiser, she then heads back into her bedroom expecting a whirlwind of activity. Instead it’s completely calm. Rose has put on the new Halsey album the group is loving at the moment and has all the necessary make up set out for Rey’s look today. 

Kaydel has hung the dress on Rey’s wardrobe door and is currently picking out a bag to compliment the look, which also includes star shaped earrings and a delicate diamond bracelet. Kaydel has also set out a beautiful pair of silver block heels as well. 

Rose pulls Rey over to her vanity table and in a move which has the threesome crying with laughter Rose and Kaydel both pull hairdryers from either side of the table and assume the Charlie’s Angels pose. The two then get to work drying and straightening Rey’s hair until it’s a glossy and sleek waterfall of chestnut with subtle blonde highlights throughout.

Rey nervously drinks a cup of English Breakfast tea, which Kaydel had made for her once her knee started to bounce - Rey’s anxious as Rose paints her nails a deep wine red, to match the lipstick choice for today. And like a well oiled machine, Rose passes the nail polish over to Kaydel who applies it to Rey toes, whilst Rose gets started on Rey’s makeup. 

Finally a short 45 minutes later with the clock reading 8:45 Rey is ready to go, the girls give her a final once over and they all leave the house. If Rey drives the fastest route across town and doesn’t hit too much traffic she might even have time to grab a drink at the lovely coffee shop near Poe Dameron’s studio. 

“Thank you guys so much for your help, you truly are angel and I promise if there’s a next time I’ll actually be awake”. Rey calls to the girls as she rushes to her little Beetle. 

“Oh don’t worry sweetheart, you’ll be receiving our bills soon” Rose shouts as the pair get into Kaydel’s car and leave, tooting the horn as they speed away. Rey shakes her head laughing and puts her silver shoulder bag in the passage seat and checks her mirrors before pulling out of her spot and heading down town. 

Of course all things Rey hoped would be ok on the drive over weren’t at all. The traffic was terrible, but then again what do you expect in the city at rush hour. Rey shakes her head, and of course once she arrives at her destinations there’s no parking to be found anywhere. 

The ideal spot she was praying would be free outside Kanata’s Koffee is taken. By a swanky back Porsche, Rey groans and puts her head on the wheel. That means no coffee for her then, Rey glances at the dashboard clock - shit it’s 9:42 already. She’s going to be so late at this rate, what a great way to make a first impression Johnson. 

Rey takes a deep breath and re-routes her Maps to the nearest parking garage, which according to her app is a 5 minute drive. “Ok that’s not so bad I guess, I’ll just have to be quick getting back here” Rey thinks to herself as she speeds off in that direction. 

“Oh yea a 5 minute drive that’s fine, which turns into a 15 minute walk back” Rey admonishes herself and her tardiness this morning, as she attempts to speed walk back to Dameron’s studio. Finally Rey arrives its the front doors and quickly glances at her watch, which reads 10:07am. 

“Oh shit, ok that’s not too bad I guess all things considered” Rey nods to herself as she takes another deep breath and heads inside. The receptionist is on the phone, but seems to recognise Rey and writes a quick greeting on her notepad and tells her to head on up to the second floor, and to follow the long corridor to the set of double doors at the end - that’s Poe’s private studio. 

The receptionist then looks up and gives Rey and sweet smile and mouths ‘Good luck’ and Rey smiles back and replies “Thank you very much”. And with that Rey’s heading upstairs and follows the directions towards a large set of mahogany doors, she once gain glances at her watch 10:15 “Oh Crap” Rey speeds up slightly as the noise of conversation and laughter grow closer. 

"Well there’s nothing like making an entrance” Rey reminds herself as she pushes the doors open and is greeted by packed room. Wow there’s so many people here across so many industries Rey thinks to herself. She quickly catches sight of Sabine Wren Instagram famous freelance artist and former graffitist, Rey religious follows her updates. Ms Wren has such a uniqueness to her work which Rey finds inspiring. 

And there’s one other person Rey automatically recognises Ben Solo, the superstar of New York Architecture and current hot shot at First Order Design. Rey used to study Solo’s early work whilst she was at MIT and it had certainly inspired her own designs. Rey can’t believe she’s in the same room as the Ben Solo.

“Ok Rey just be cool and calm you’ve got this” it’s at this moment Rey notices that everyone’s conversations has stopped and they’re all staring at her. Rey quickly smooths both her dress and hair, the girls would kill her if all their work is ruined before a single photo is taken. 

Poe Dameron, Alliance's new in house photographer. And owner of this very studio claps his hands and walks over to Rey. She plasters on her best smile and holds her hand out to Poe. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late Mr Dameron, I couldn’t find anyway nearby to park, so I had to leave it over by Hudson and 4th and walk back.I hope I haven’t held you back”. Poe eagerly grabs Rey’s hand and shakes it firmly. “Oh don’t worry at all Miss Johnson, we’re just finishing getting ready and we’ll be underway shortly”. 

Poe leaves Rey and heads off to talk to someone Rey assumes is his assistant, and now she’s had a moment to collect herself and calm down Rey feels a lot better. She heads over to the craft service table and makes herself a tea and grabs a vanilla sugar cookie. 

Once she’s finished her snacks Rey begins to make the rounds amongst the smaller groups of honourees. This is the perfect opportunity to learn about different industries a little more and some of their brightest talents too. 

The photo shoot is also an ideal networking occasion too for Rey personally as she’ll have a chance to talk to Mr Solo himself. Rey makes a mental note to try and catch him a little later in the day to give his opinion on some of her new ideas. Rey thanks the gods that she keeps an update folder of designs / mock ups on her phone. 

She hopes that Mr Solo won’t mind having a look at them. Rey mingles between the groups and makes sure to engage with everyone, making sure to speak with Sabine Wren about that wolf painting she uploaded to Instagram recently. 

Poe announced earlier that he’d take photos of each industry separately and then a large group shot to end the session. Rey heads back over to the snack table and grabs herself a glass of lemonade, she notices that Ben Solo is alone still and standing towards the back of the room away from everyone else. 

Maybe she should go and introduce herself before they get called by Poe, and maybe she can arrange to chat to him about their work and industry away from this shoot. As if someone can read her thoughts, Poe calls her and Ben over to his set up. 

“Ok Johnson you’ve got this, just be calm and collected” Rey repeats in her head as she walks over towards Poe and Mr Solo. She takes a breath and holds her hand out towards Ben. 

"Hello Mr Solo, I’m Rey it’s a pleasure to finally meet you” Rey gives him her most genuine smile and feels a warm tingle shoot up her spine as he takes her tiny hand in his MUCH larger one. 

Mr Solo gives her hand a professional but gentle shake and he smiles at her in return, “Wow he’s got an amazing smile” Rey thinks to herself. 

“Hello Rey, likewise it’s a honour to meet you. I’ve been watching your career with great interest. And please do call me Ben, Mr Solo is my father”. Mr Solo says happily as he looks at Rey’s face, it’s as if he’s studying her every feature - it’s quite intense Rey’s not going to lie. 

But she not going to complain about his big brown eyes gazing down at her either, “Dammit focus Johnson he’s one of your professional idols don’t mess this up!”. Rey shakes herself internally just as Poe begins directing the pair into his prefer pose.

“Right Ben since you are literally a giant amongst us mere mortals, you’ll stay standing” Poe grabs Ben by the arms and moves him slightly to the right. And then he zips away and reappears with a chair in hand. 

"And you my lovely Miss Rey will have to sit down here”, Poe sets the chair on top of a wooden block and holds his hand out to assist Rey up to her stop. 

Rey takes Poe’s hand and gets situated, Dameron runs back to his camera and begins to set up his shot. Rey gets another tingle up her back and glances at Ben in her peripheral. He’s looking at her once again and she also notices that he’s got his hands clenched in fists so tight his knuckles have gone white as bone. 

“Oh no, he must be nervous” Rey thinks to herself, she remembers reading in some New Yorker article that Ben Solo isn’t the biggest fan of crowds and having people judging him and not his work. Rey decides to do something a little risky to try and help him. 

She glances up at him once again and this time, she subtlety smiles and gives him a wink. Ben automatically goes a little pink and looks away. Rey notices that his posture relaxes ever so slightly and so do his fists. 

Rey jumps every so slightly at the sound of the photographers slightly stressed command to Ben “Focus for the love of God Solo !!”. 

And with that Ben looks straight ahead and Rey does the same, she plasters her most formal and professional expression across her face. This is an important moment in her career, and these photos and profile could help to put the company on the map more nationally and also introduce her vision to a larger audience.

Before she knows it Poe has finished with their pair and thanks them both smiling to himself “These were really great pictures guys, I’ll send you them over once the magazine approves the selection”. Rey nods in thanks and Ben does the same, Ben holds out his hand to help Rey down from her perch. 

And just like last time, an electric spark shoots through her the moment their hands touch. It must be the fabric of her dress Rey thinks to herself. 

“Thank you Ben, that’s very kind of you” Rey says quietly so only Solo can hear. 

Ben smiles down at her and once again goes a little pink at the top of his ears, “Oh it’s no problem at all Rey”. Ben lets go of her hand, and the pair move aside as Poe makes changes for the next set up. 

“I must say I’ve been following your career for quite a while now Rey, and I’m very impressed with your portfolio so far. You have a very fresh and provocative vision” Ben quickly looks down at her before continuing. 

“I think it’s truly what our industry in New York needs now more then ever and I’m sure you’re only going to continue to grow as your company expands”. 

"Wow I’m really flattered Ben thank you, and likewise. I sort of stalked you academically when I was at college I wrote a paper on your use of abstract colour and natural light in the Van Targen restoration project”. And now it’s Rey’s turn to go a little pink. 

“I was actually wondering if you’d like to get a coffee or something sometime Ben. If that would be ok of course, I’d like to get your perspective on some of my designs.” 

Rey takes a quick breath and continues before she looses her nerve “ I know I’ve got an amazing team back at Johnson & Co, but I’d love to get a fresh and experienced pair of eyes to have a look at these ones”. 

Ben is nodding enthusiastically before Rey’s even finished her pitch “I’d be up for grabbing a coffee after this shoot finishes. If that works for you Rey, I have some free time this afternoon and I’d be more than happy to lend you my ‘experienced’ eyes as you called them”. 

“YEESSS!!” Rey is doing her happy dance inside her head at this answer. 

“That sounds perfect Ben, I’m actually on leave today so I’ve got no plans for after this wraps up” Rey is literally grinning at Ben now - thank you brain for this spur of the moment confidence kick. 

“Great I know an amazing coffee shop nearby. We can head over once Poe’s got his final shot” Ben decides as the pair get called back to Dameron’s set up. There’s now two velvet curtains hanging on the wall and Poe and his assistant and getting all the honourees into position.

Ben being a ‘giant amongst men’ is placed in the back row, and petite Miss Rey is given a seat up front. Once all the honourees are assembled Poe begins his 10 minutes of shooting pictures from multiple angles and moves a few people around to get different groupings and set ups. 

“I've got to give Alliance multiple options my friends, I just need a few more minutes and I promise you’ll have your freedom”. 

And true to his word Poe finishes up a few short minutes later and the group disperse. The is the typically trading of business cards and Rey makes sure to do the rounds and collect every bodies. 

Rey turns to find Ben deep in conversation with Poe and the two start to laugh together. Before Dameron says something that earns him a punch in the shoulder. 

“Clearly they’re old friends” Rey thinks to herself as she grabs her bag and put the new cards in her purse. 

“Ready to go Rey ?” And like the Phantom of the Opera, Ben Solo appears at Rey’s side holding a expensive looking leather jacket over his shoulder and a equally nice pair of shades on his head. 

“Of course Ben, lead the way” Rey smiles as she replies and proceeds to follow him towards the exit. Ben holds the door open for her and gestures for Rey to go ahead. 

Rey nods her head in thanks and just as the pair are about to leave, Poe shouts Ben’s name. Ben turns back to check what Dameron what wants, Rey doesn’t catch what Poe gestures towards his friend. 

But she certainly sees Mr Solo flashing Dameron the finger in response. “Right coffee then, Miss Johnson ?” Ben says as they leave the building, he dons his sunglasses and turns to Rey. 

“Yes, coffee sounds great Mr Solo” Rey grins as they head off in the direction of the coffee shop. Rey really hopes this conversation goes well, who knows what might come of it.


	5. Coffee and Cake, Experience Eyes and Devastating Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey go for that coffee, Ben lends Rey his ‘experienced eye’ and accesses her new work and notices a list of impressive and wealthy clients. He’s impressed to say the least - and he’s falling for Rey even more than before. Benny boys got it bad guys 😂
> 
> We learn a little more about Rey’s opinion of Ben, and her childhood and life 😢 and of course her adorable Cockapoo BeeBee. 
> 
> Ben gets some devastating news from his boss aka ‘The Supreme Leader’ he’s basically about to loose his job and is screwed. But then he gets a despicable and monstrous idea to save his skin. One that would be devastating for Rey and her fledgling firm. 
> 
> But Ben needs to protect himself and his future at FO and just like ‘Uncle Luke’ once said Ben’s a monster. And he’s going to do anything to secure his position. 
> 
> Next chapter: We see the fallout of Ben’s decision from both our protagonists POV’s 
> 
> Mama Leia makes a reappearance and drags alone a certain old scoundrel as back up.
> 
> Rey comes to Ben for help and Ben has another one of his ‘brilliant ideas’ but hopes this one will help fix everything for both of them. Permanently ..... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think 💕xx

Ben Solo can’t quite believe what’s happening at this very moment, he’s walking towards Kanata’s Koffee with Rey Johnson. How the heck did this happen anyway. Oh yea, she’s asked him for his professional opinion on her latest work. 

Ben is honoured that someone as gifted and well-regarded as Rey would value his perspective. Working for Snoke and FO these past 5 years has done a lot of damage to his confidence and opinion of his own work, Ben can admit that to himself. 

So it’s a welcome surprise that Rey wants him to do this. Neither of them talk much during the short walk across to Maz’s coffee shop, Ben has known Maz Kanata since he was a young boy. She used to be very well known at the NYPD precinct his dad and Uncle Chewie still work at. 

Let’s just say this little lady with the bright orange hair used to be involved with (and is still rumoured to dabble in) the running of underground casinos and fight clubs. So Ben is known to all of the staff in the shop, Maz always makes sure he gets the most secluded table in the place to work in peace. Which Ben does quite often when he feels the FO office is becoming a bit suffocating. 

Ben opens the door for Rey once they find themselves outside the shop. “Thanks Ben” she replies sweetly as they head inside. Ben tries to stop the butterflies in his stomach at the sound of Rey saying his name in her beautiful English accent. 

He is just about to respond when a massive booming shout comes from behind the counter... 

"Ben Solo !!” Oh course Maz has started her shift now, Ben remembers that she’s works 2pm to closing. He waves at Maz and puts his hand ever so slightly on the small of Rey’s back and leads her to ‘his’ booth. The pair slide into the comfy seats on either side of the table and they each take a menu from the rack. 

“So I take it you’re a regular here then Ben ?” Rey asks as she surveys the menu, which is filled with cakes, biscuits teas, coffees and numerous milkshakes as well. “What would you recommend for me ?”. 

Ben glances up at Rey and then quickly back down at the menu, he seems to be unable to think properly with Rey looking at him. She really is mesmerising- oh God he’s so screwed.

Ben quickly shakes his head and composes himself, “Hmm ... well I’d say you’ve definitely got to try Maz’s Milky Way Mikkshake and one of her cinnamon buns they’re the best”. 

And right on cue Maz herself, walks over to their corner “Hello Benny boy” Maz smiles up warmly at Ben and reaches up to kiss his cheek. Ben returns the kind gesture of welcome. 

“And when were you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady Benjamin, hmm .. does your mother know ?. Oh she’ll be fuming if Auntie Maz knows before her” Maz begins to chuckle to herself. 

“Oh God please don’t even mention Leia” Ben thinks to himself as he feels his entire face and neck turning red. “Hello Maz, this is Rey Johnson she works in the same field as me and we’ve just both been to the safe photo shoot for Alliance Magazine”. 

Ben try’s to keep his voice level and not give away that fact that he’s quite nervous and Maz’s implications haven’t helped that at all. “We’ve only just met today in fact and we’re just going to have a look over some of Rey’s designs”. 

Maz wags her finger up at Ben and grins “I’m only kidding Benny relax sweetheart, I’d love to see the look on Leia’s face though if that was true”. 

“Oh you have no idea” Ben thinks to himself, his mind drifting back to his panicked conversation some weeks ago with Leia. When he’d presented Rey as his ‘secret’ girlfriend and his mom kept bringing up virility and grandchildren, and made sure to pack in a healthy dose of guilt-tripping for good measure. 

“Ok so back to the business in hand, Benny I’ll get you your usual, and I believe I overheard you recommending my Milky Way Milkshake and the cinnamon bun to this dear child here. Am I right ?” 

Ben and Rey glance at eachother before smiling and Maz almost in unison. “Yes Maz he was just saying they’re the best”. 

“Well he’s got to say that otherwise I’ll ban him and send his Uncle Chewie after him” Maz laugh loudly at her joke “I’ll put that order in right away my dears and get young Tedo to bring those over when they’re ready”. 

And with that the little whirlwind that is Maz Kanata moves off to another table and leaves Rey and Ben alone once more. 

Rey turns back to Ben with a huge grin on her face “So ‘Benny’ Maz is your aunt ?” She tilts her head towards him “No wonder you like it here”.

“Maz is my Uncle Chewie’s long term partner , you could say they’re a little star crossed” which is an understatement is ever their was one. Chewie the cop and Maz the gangster - it’s like a 1920’s movie come to life. 

“Wow you’ll have to tell me it another time” Rey says as her image conjures up the tiny little lady leaning over a balcony singing to a old fashioned gangster or something. 

“I’ll definitely do that you have my word, right shall we get to looking at your designs then Rey?” Ben asks once Tedo have delivered his usual, a large double espresso and a slice of blueberry cheesecake. And Rey is given her milkshake and bun, the sweet smell of fresh icing and warm cinnamon wafting off of it. 

Rey takes a bite of the bun and moans at the taste “Oh wow that’s amazing, holy shit” Ben has never heard Rey swear before of course, even those words sound heavenly in his opinion. 

“Yes of course they’re just on my phone one sec” Rey opens her little bag and pulls out her phone, unlocking it and opening the correct folder. She slides the phone across the table to Ben and proceeds to dive into her milkshake. 

“Right there they are, feel free to look at any of them and let me know what you think honestly. I’d love to get your honest to god opinion on them”. 

Once again Ben feels honoured at being offered this task, he’s only met Rey today in the flesh. But he’s researched her work and life online and in the press, and it feels great to be valued by someone like her - even if it’s only professionally. 

Ben takes a sip of his coffee and proceeds to scroll through the folder, opening each concept and listing in turn. Ben is amazed by what he sees - her use of the spaces provided, the colours palettes and her in-depth research and notes on all of her clients. It’s no wonder Rey’s risen up to be the newest young star in NY architecture. 

Damn he wishes he could have some of these amazing clients for his portfolio, Macy’s, T&C and the townhouse of Duchess Satine Kryze jump out to him immediately. With clients and contacts like this and the fees they’d generate, his position at FO would never be threatened again. 

Hux would be kicked to the curb for sure, and he’d even maybe get enough commission to consider building his own firm. If the time came when he couldn’t deal with Snoke anymore. 

Ben is totally stunned by everything he’s seen and he glances up to find Rey sitting there staring at the top of his head. She was worrying her bottom lip, and clearly anxious to hear Ben’s opinion.

Ben immediately wants to put her mind at rest, and his gives her his most genuine and happy smile. “Rey, these are brilliant ideas, really I wish I’d come up with stuff like this at your age”. 

Rey face lights up at his praise “Wow thanks Ben that means a lot, I’m always confident in my work and my colleagues say it’s good stuff. But I just wanted to get the opinion of someone with more experience and knowledge of the ‘old money’ clientele”. 

Ben nods his head “Yes I notices some the clients listed are most definitely old money. I’m very impressed that they’ve hired a designer with a fresh and youthful eye”. 

Rey nods in response “Yea me to, trust me it was a shock that I got the Kryze contract”

Ben suddenly decides to make the most of this opportunity too, to learn more about Rey Johnson and what makes her tick. “So tell me how does a young English lady like yourself end up at MIT and then the New York architecture scene in a few short years ?”. 

Rey looks up at him sharply “You know I went to MIT”

“Miss Johnson I strive to keep up to date on my contemporaries, and the New Yorker did a great profile on you a few months ago remember”. 

“Oh yes the New Yorker of course, for a moment there I thought you’d been stalking me” Rey says laughing softly. Then she begins to tell Ben her story. 

“Well my family moved here when I was about 3 and I’ve kept my accent. I moved into the foster care system at around age 5, worked through school and was accepted to MIT on a scholarship when I was 17”.  
Rey’s smile fades a little bit when talking about her childhood but she slips it back into place quickly. A well honed move that Ben recognises immediately, and it saddens him even though he’s not close enough to Rey to really be having such a reaction. 

Rey then moves quickly to change the subject, another classic move. “Since you’ve read my New Yorker profile Solo you’ll know I got an anonymous donation which I used to start my company along with 2 friends from MIT, Rose Tico, Finn Stormer and I have a staff of 7 now”. 

“Oh and I wonder a little ginger cockapoo called Beebee who’s just celebrated his 3rd birthday, so I’m a mama as well I guess” Rey laughs at this little fact and looks over at Ben who is chuckling to himself. 

“Cockapoos are very cute Miss Johnson, you’ll have to show me a picture of Beebee” Ben says as he gives her his most reassuring smile. Her protective tactics and methods of deflecting as practices he recognises all to well. Heck he uses them every damn day of his own life. 

Rey smiles back at him and once again opens her phone, going to the Photo App. Once she’s found her favourite picture of her baby she hands her phone over to Ben. 

“Here he is, my little Beebee” Rey watches Ben scroll through her arguably large collection of puppy pictures and sees his eyes warming up as he goes. Wow he really is a lovely guy and a sensitive soul, Rey can confidently make that assessment even after only being in his presence for a small amount of time.

Rey suddenly feels the overwhelming surge of panic she sometimes gets when she tries to remember back to those days of her childhood - the ‘fuzzy’ part as Doctor Holdo has dubbed it. Rey knows what’s about to happen and certainly doesn’t want Ben Solo to have a front row seat for this. 

“Sorry Ben where about are the bathrooms here” Rey asks quickly. Ben looks over into then opposite corner of the shop and her some quick directions. 

“Sure, they’re just past the counter and down the short flight of stairs in the far right. Can’t miss them”. And with that Rey’s off, she takes her bag with her but forgets her phone. Which is still in Ben’s hand with the latest pic of Beebee up on the screen. 

Before Ben can call Rey back she’s out of sight, that’s fine Ben can hold onto it till she gets back. Which sadly Ben hopes will be sooner rather then later, he’s got a stack of work to submit to Snoke by 6am tomorrow, and at this rate he’ll be up all night to get it in one time - not that he’ll get any thanks for his efforts. 

And as if the gods can see he’s actually having a pleasant time, his phone begins to pin insistently. Ben touches the screen and of course there are 5 new messages from Snoke and even a missed called from Hux - very odd indeed. 

“Oh Shit what’s happened done” Ben begins to panic as he unlocks his phone and scroll through the messages. 

Snoke : Benjamin we need to talk about the Dantooine Developments contract, they’ve decided to take their business elsewhere I’m afraid.

Snoke: Apparently your updated pitch still failed to meet there requirements and they’re tired of waiting. Unfortunately this time Armitage isn’t available to pick up your slack Solo. So now we’re going to loose this lucrative contract.

Snoke: This is extremely frustrating and disappointing Benjamin, this is the third time this has happened in a financial year. 

Snoke: I’m afraid we’re going to have to evaluate your future at FO when you’re back in the office this coming Monday. Please try to complete your current tasks to my specifications this time and try to come up with something new and original. 

Snoke: If you can’t find me a new and bigger account to replace Dantooine .... I’m afraid you’ll be leaving these offices with your personal affects in a box. Am I Understood Mr Solo. 

“Oh crap this can’t be happening. You’ve got to be kidding me .... I did everything Dantooine asked in the updated plans” Ben’s mind is racing and he’s definitely panicking now. 

So on top of the heap of paperwork and proposals he’s got to do for Snoke, he’s now got to pull an ‘exclusive’ new account out of his butt to present to the ‘Supreme Leader’. Otherwise his ass is going to be on the curb, jobless and screwed. 

Where the hell is he going to find a new client and account on such short notice, and create the appropriate plans and boards by tomorrow. Suddenly the other phone sitting on the table pins - Rey’s which Ben releases is still open on the table and displaying a picture of her adorable dog. 

Ben remembers the other stuff Rey’d previously shown him on her phone .... and a terrible and disgusting idea creeps into the forefront of Benjamin Solo’s mind. All Rey’s idea’s are fully formed and ready for the clients, he’d even seen a sub-folder of clients not official on the Johnson & Co books yet. 

In their industry that still means that the client is fair game and hasn’t made a decision. Ben could simply copy over Rey’s potential client list and her pre-planned concept art. No-one would know if he did it quickly and before Rey gets back. 

He’d could do this anonymously and quietly, Ben has some shadier connections left over from his gambling days at college. And his pseudonym ‘Kylo Ren’ he could finally put that dark part of his past to good use. To secure his future as head of FO.

He’d be able to save his job and get rid of Hux permanently with the projects listed in that folder .... but at what cost. This move would potentially destroy Rey’s business, if all her upcoming or potential work suddenly disappears what will she do. 

Ben is absolutely torn in terms of what to do, he really admires and respects Rey both as a fellow architect but also as a person. There’s something about her that is intoxicating and Ben knows if he thought he had a thing for her before today and actually meeting her in person. It doesn’t compare to the feelings and electricity flowing through him at the thought of her. 

She is intelligent, creative, witty and sincere - Ben can’t remember the last time he’d fallen for someone quite literally at first sight. He would love to get to know her better and become her friend and maybe something more. 

That would really shut his mom up - but that’s another whole issue pressing on his mind. Ben knows that this choice will not only affect his life and Rey’s, but also all of her employees and friends. This will fuck everything up for so many people, just to protect himself. 

Ben sets his own phone down on the table and looks towards the restrooms to see if Rey’s coming back. With no Rey in sight, Ben makes his decision - he grabs her phone and opens the ‘J&Co’ folder. 

He then opens a VPN in her safari and logs into his dark web account, thankful Ben still remembers the password. He opens a new file in his account and then re-opens Rey’s folder, he mass copies her entire new client list via the VPN. Ben anxiously waits for the download to finish. 

He can’t really believe that he’s doing this, he’s ruined this amazing and sweet young woman’s business just to save his own skin. He truly is a monster, just like Uncle Luke had told him all those years ago. Ben feels a wave of disgust wash over him at the thought of his mother’s twin - the bastard. He also feels sick for what’s he’s bringing upon Rey. 

But Ben remembers the one useful piece of advice Snoke gave him his first day at FO. 

“My boy, in very instance in life it’s imperative to look out for Number One”. And that’s exactly what Ben Solo has just done ... but at such a cost.


	6. Deceptions Made, Jobs Saved/Destroyed and Proposals Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s deception bears fruit, saving his job and future, at the risk of Rey’s 
> 
> Snoke’s faith in Ben is restored, Hux is furious and Ben feels satisfied. But guilt ridden over his actions.
> 
> Rey and Ben strikes up a friendship via text - which include plenty of Beebee pics 😊
> 
> Han & Leia surprise Ben at the crack of dawn, a ‘Law & Order Organa special‘. Leia notes the lack of Rey’s prescience in Ben’s home. He’s able to explain that away. But his parents tell him that if Rey’s makes him happy. He needs to take the plunge !!!
> 
> Also Leia wants grandkids asap so !!!
> 
> Rey arrives at Ben’s offices and tells him everything about her business trouble, she may have to even return to the uk for a fresh start. Ben can’t let that happen .... he needs Rey with him always. 
> 
> So Ben asks Rey a very important question .... one that’s going to change their lives forever ....
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy 😊💕

Ben Solo sits at his desk in his opulent office with First Order headquarters, and for the first time in a long time - he is calm and feels secure in his place at this company. After he had access to all Rey’s portfolios and clients, he revised the concepts and also the fee proposals. Now Ben was offering to complete these projects for cheaper - not too much that Snoke would flip out at the lost revenues from them. 

Ben feels utterly sick and disgusted with himself for what he’s done to Rey and her business. But he had no choice -at least that’s what he keeps telling himself. Once he’d sent off the first proposal to the Krytze account and received an acceptance email back particularly quickly - bringing in a $35,000 downpayment for the job. 

Ben felt much more relaxed about keeping his job, and he quickly sent off 3 more proposals and each account accepted his offers by the end of the evening. And right on schedule he contacted Snoke and shared the good news, and for once during the morning meeting the next day, Snoke had praised him him in front of their staff and most importantly Hux. 

“Maybe you do have a shred of talent and originality after all Solo. My faith in you has been restored”. 

This had made Ben very happy indeed and he spent much of the day floating on a cloud, everything was going to be fine now, and he had a much better chance of claiming his rightful future and getting rid of Hux for good. 

But he still couldn’t get Rey Johnson out of his damn head, his conscious kept telling him that no good would come of this decision. He truly had been captivated by her during their time together at the photo shoot, and he’d really felt a connection whilst they were having coffee. He thinks back to the events of that evening nearly a week ago .... 

After Ben had sent the information to his Kylo Ren account, he’d wiped all traces of his activity from her phone, another handy trick he learnt in the past. Rey had returned from the restrooms moments later, her face slightly flushed and her eyes a little red - it was obvious she’d been crying.

But Ben decided it wasn’t his place to pry, but he still felt he needed to make sure she was alright. He realises the irony of this immediately, given that he’s just stolen her work and most likely crippled her business. But he asks the question anyway - he has too !!

“Everything ok Rey ?” His voice sounds strangely nervous as he speaks.

Rey looks back up at his from her seat across the table, her expression automatically changing into a typical happy one, a mask she has put on to shield herself and him. He knows the feeling well and it hits him deep. “Yes of course Ben, sorry I was just thinking about my childhood is all. Not the most cheerful of subjects”. 

Ben remembers her short and sharp comment in the New Yorker about being raised in foster care, and leaving it behind. He decides that this isn’t the time or place to start asking such personal questions, despite this instant connection he feels with Rey. So he leaves it be, simply nodding his head and smiling at her softly.

Maz comes over and gives them each a fresh cookie to take home, on the house. Maz gives Rey her trademark wink and smile and tells her to come back soon - that now Maz knows Rey’s a ‘friend’ of Ben’s she’ll get the family discount. 

Rey looks slightly shocked by this and goes a lovely shade of pink, not meeting Ben’s eyes. Ben on the other hand goes fire engine red and gives Maz a “What the heck” expression with his eyes.

His aunt simply smiles up at him like a saint, winks at him and disappears into the back of the cafe. Ben shakes his head and finally catches Rey’s eye and gestures to the door, “Can I walk you to you car”. Rey smiles softly at him and nods in reply. “Yea that be nice, thanks Ben”.

They leave Kanata’s Koffee and walk the ten minutes back to Rey’s car, in complete silence. Given what Ben’s just done, he feels that he can’t just go around making polite chit-chat with Rey, knowing what’s about to happen to her life. And it’s all his fault !!

Rey unlocks her car and turns back towards Ben, she smiles up at him, her little nose crinkling as in the late afternoon sun Ben can see all of her delicate freckles. She reaches into her bag and pulls out her phone, frowns at it and then thrusts it in Ben’s direction. 

His automatic thought was “Shit didn’t I delete everything, how the heck am I going to explain - she’ll have me arrested, rightfully so”. And then Rey asks him one simple question and his mind calms completely. 

“Can I have your number ?” Ben looks down at her completely flabbergasted. And Rey once again blushes “You know so we can stay up to date with each other, as contemporaries”. 

“That’s all, thank God” Ben silently breathes a sigh of relief before replying, “Yes of course, Rey that’s a lovely idea - we’ll have to catch up every so often. Make use of Maz’s ‘family discount’ ” Rey laughs at this and Ben sees her physically relax, once he enters his number he hands the phone back to Rey and she snaps a picture of him quickly. “For your caller ID”. 

The two say a quick goodbye and Rey climbs into her car and drives away. Ben then walks back on himself to his Porsche, and spots Maz watching him from inside the cafe. Smiling at him and shaking her head. Ben knows exactly what he’s thinking “Benny’s got it bad”. Oh she has no idea. 

Once Ben got home, he quickly made changes to the portfolios and sent them to the respective clients, got the responses he was hoping for and then emailed Snoke with the good news. But he felt such unimaginable guilt about this, he’d ruined Rey’s business and she definitely didn’t deserve it. But he needed to save himself and he can’t afford to loose this job, he’s already sacrificed so much for it. Rey is younger and very in demand, she’ll bounce back from this no problem. Anyway it was only 3 accounts he’d taken - she had plenty of others to work on. 

Ben takes comfort from this point of view and it helps his anxious and guilty mind settle a bit. He goes and pours himself a generous drink and changes into some sweatpants. Ben settles in the living room and watches some sports, until he begins to nod off. But he is awoken by the sound of a new text on his phone. 

Ben glances at the clock it’s 22:45 who the heck is contacting him at this hour, and as he reaches to grab his phone he prays one of his parents hasn’t had another accident. Han Solo may be approaching 70 but still thinks he’s the same athletic ‘badass’ he was when he’d met Leia. So accidents weren’t anything new to the Solo clan. 

But instead of a message from his mother, it was from a new number - and there was a picture attached. 

+0225688301 😊

Beebee was loving the evening sun when I got home. I just had to send you a pic 😊. 

Oh Ben knows exactly who this message is from - Rey. He opens the application to see a sweet picture of Rey’s puppy sprawled out on what appears to be her living room floor, give the sofa in the corner. Beebee is laying on his back soaking up the last of the sunshine, his eyes closed in either contentment or sleep. He really is adorable Ben acknowledges and wonders for a moment what it be like to have such a sweet pet in his life. 

He quickly sends Rey a reply saying that he looks so sweet lying there. Rey replies almost instantly and thus the two begin a long text conversation which lasts into the early hours. They discuss everything from the football match Ben was watching, to Rey’s boxset. The pros and cons of massive franchise reboots and returns, the writing staff of Architecture Digest and how Beebee insists on sleep at the foot of Rey’s bed.

“He can’t bear to be apart from me, bless him he’s got separation anxiety from when he was very little and abandoned by his first owner”. 

Ben truly feels sad for that sweet little dog, who would even think of abandoning him. At some point Ben nods off whilst waiting for Rey to reply, only to wake up to the sound of his doorbell. Ben glances at his watch to see it’s 7am, Christ who is here this early. Ben looks around and realises he’s still in his living room and that he’d slept of the couch. Which of course has only gone and hurt his back, Ben winces as he stands to answer the damned door, which hasn’t stopped ringing.

Maybe his mother is right, he’s really not getting any younger, Ben thinks as he approaches the front door. And upon opening it who’s there facing him with a box of breakfast pastries but his parents. At his door, at the crack of dawn - unannounced. 

“Hello sweetheart, how are you. We were in the neighbourhood and thought we’d stop by” Leia says in her best nonchalant tone. She is beaming from ear to ear. Han still looks half asleep and he obviously hasn’t brushed his hair since Leia dragged him from his bed. But he still manages to give Ben a hug and a “Morning Son” as they head into the house. 

Ben is still very confused as to why his parents are here, at least he doesn’t have to go into the office until later today. His meeting with Snoke has been pushed till 2pm anyway so it be nice to catch up with them both. Ben follows Han and Leia into the kitchen and he begins making them all coffee and tea whilst Leia plates up the pastries she brought. 

They engage in usual small talk until Leia excuses herself to use the bathroom. And now that they’re finally alone Ben turns to his father and asked the question he’s held on his tongue since they’d arrived. “Not that it isn’t good to see you dad, but what the heck are you guys doing here, at this time of day ?”. 

Han rolls his eyes in response to Ben’s question and replies in hushed tones “Your mother was concerned since we’d not heard from you in a while, and I also think she’s was looking for an excuse to try and catch this girlfriend of yours a bit off guard to check her out”. Han shook his head and Leia’s plotting. 

His girlfriend ? Ben was confused for a millisecond before remembering the line he’d spun to Leia prior to the photoshoot. That Rey was his girlfriend .... oh Christ this is going to be fun. But before he can say anything else to Han, his mother walks back into the room with a curious expression on her face. “Your house is lovely as ever Benjamin, but I do notice some key items missing ....”

Ben looks at his mother utterly puzzled and glances sideways to Han for some support, but all the old man does is shake his head and drink more of his coffee. Ben turns back to Leia and as politely as possible submits to her questioning. 

“And what things am I missing Mother ?” Leia smiles at him the way she did when he was younger, and had been caught doing something naughty. “You don’t have any pictures of Rey, nor any female products or clothing in your place Ben. Surely if you and Rey have been together for quite a while now. Wouldn’t you at least have a picture of her in your office ?”. 

Ben feels his whole face burn up instantly, shit she’s onto him. But Ben is definitely both his parents son and begins to expertly explain his way out of this one. And with a bright and cheery smile he replies to Leia’s interrogation “Well mother as I told you before. Rey and me want to keep things private and out of public scrutiny, especially given that we work in the same industry and all”. Leia nods remembering this explanation. 

“Trust me Rey comes over plenty, we’re very close and happy, but we’re also very busy people. And Rey don’t have time to stay the night often. So she just brings a bag with her essentials and takes it when she goes, you know what that’s like right. Lovers like ships in the night”. 

Both of his parents nod in agreement, they were like that for much of Ben’s formative years. Leia smiles sympathetically at him and takes his hand “Oh sweetheart trust me we understand very well, it just saddens me that your home still feels so cold and empty. Even now when you’re sharing your life with someone you love”. Leia tilts her head to inspect him for a moment, “You do love this girl don’t you Ben ?”. 

Ben once again feels his face heat and can sense his fathers slight discomfort with this conversation, expressing emotions has never been a strongpoint of his fathers. But Ben can see that Han is smiling to himself. And as he looks into his mother’s expectant eyes, he decides to be as honest as possible about his feelings for Rey. Even through they’ve really only just met .... 

“Yes I have a real connection with her mom, she is the sweetest person I’ve ever met, she is passionate about her work and the people she loves” Ben pauses thinking of how devoted Rey is to Johnson & Co and little Beebee. “She’s become incredibly successful thanks to her own style and vision and I find that inspiring. I don’t think I’ll ever meet anyone else like her” he finally pauses and takes a breath. 

And he looks back at his mother to find her beaming at Han who once again is sipping his coffee but nods to his son in support before he speaks “Right now that the `Law & Order’ Organa edition is complete can we please just eat breakfast”. Leia rolls her eyes at her husband and walks him on the arm before kissing his cheek. More coffee is poured and croissants and Danishes are eaten whilst Ben and Han discuss the possible relegation of his favourite sports team - the Rebels. 

Leia remains silent for some time, she’s made herself a pot of tea and watches the father and son duo go back and forth about the teams prospects. And before she can stop herself Leia pounces on Ben once more “So do you think you’ll propose to Rey soon Benjamin ?? Because I’d quite like for your father and I to still be on this mortal coil once your kids arrive”. 

Ben immediately goes ghostly pale and spits his coffee across the table - what the heck ??? Has Leia lost her mind,where did that come from. Han once again rolls his eyes and pats his son on the back as he chokes on his drink. 

“Jesus Leia can’t you lay off the kid ? He’ll do stuff in his own damned time. Leave him alone”. His mother huffs at his comment and goes on the offensive “Well Han it hurts me to see I’m the only one taking into consideration our advancing ages, and Ben’s too for that matter”. Han laughs right into her face “Listen sister, I might be 10 years older than you. But trust me I’m as fit as a fiddle so don’t go worrying about my ‘advanced age’, and the kid’s in his early 30’s for pete’s sake there’s plenty of time”. 

“Well all I’m saying Han is that if Ben truly feels the way he says he does about young Rey, then I think he really should take the plunge” Ben once again looks to his father to translate this Leia jargon, and Han puts a hand on his son’s shoulder and explains 

“What your mother is saying Ben is that you should get down on one knee and ask the girl to be with you forever Kid”. Han smiles at him encouragingly, and Ben just sits there in shock, feeling sick to his stomach. god what mess has he gotten himself into, so much lying and deception. How will he ever tell his parents the truth, or will he also fake a breakup in the future. 

Leia pipes in “Or be like your father and shout it out during yet another argument” and Han just sits back in his chair and finishes his coffee before moving around to stand in front of his wife.   
I  
“Hey Princess, need I remind you you said yes” she smirks up at Han and says whilst wrapping her arms round his neck. “Oh I remember all too well, my scoundrel” - Ben can feel the electricity between his parents - and feels both delighted and disgusted. God this is all too much before 9am, he needs to go back to bed already. 

“May i politely request that you both get a room, preferably not in my house” Leia and Han roll their eyes as one at Ben’s statement. “Just remember how you got here Kid” and there’s another wave of nausea Ben thinks to himself as he leads his parents to the door. 

“Like I could ever forget old man”, Ben hugs both his parents and promises to ring them later this week to catch up properly. Han warns Ben that if he doesn’t Leia will come back for another dawn raid. And with that they turn and walk to their car, hand in hand. Ben watches them drive off and hopes to himself that one day he’ll that happy and in love.

Ben’s back still aches as he cleans up the kitchen, Maybe his mother is right, he’s really not getting any younger. Ben decides to skip his morning jog and take it easy. He goes and showers, decides to forgo a shave today, he feels like a bit of a change. Ben picks out his nicest navy work suit and pairs it with a burgundy tie. He has a quick breakfast and heads for the office. Today is going to be a great day - he’s sure of it, what’s done is done and there’s no going back now. 

He has his amazing meeting with Snoke, Hux is furious - he gets praised in front of all the other staff at the weekly meeting and Ben feels a lot more secure about his professional future. And he starts to begin thinking about his personal one too, much of what his mother said plays on his mind for the rest of the week. And he finds once again that his thoughts are revolving around Miss Rey Johnson, as are his dreams too. 

Rey and Ben continue to text during their lunch breaks, evenings off and well into the night. There are plenty of Beebee photos sent and pictures of their evening glasses of wine or whiskey. They talk about their days, favourite entertainment of the moment and other fun things and then one evening Rey goes silent, Ben sends her a ‘are you ok?’ text but reminds himself that they’re just acquaintances nothing more. It is really not his place to go and continuously check up on her, if Rey wants to talk to him she will. And Ben really hopes she messages back soon, he’s come to really love their conversations and looks forward to them throughout the working day. 

And Ben has realised that he does truly care about her and feels that they’ve gotten to know each other quite well. But he still has a sickening feeling in his gut that the action he took in Kanata’s Koffee have had its unavoidable effect on Rey and her business. But he knows that Rey still has all of the other account on her books so she’ll be ok, his choice will only be a bump in the road for her hopefully, it will all blow over quickly and hopefully they can become even better friends ... or maybe more down the line Ben hopes to himself. 

But Ben has no way of anticipating how soon he’ll see Rey in the flesh again, or what will happen next. He arrives back from a business lunch to a frantic message from his secretary. Saying that there’s a lady waiting for him in his office, and that he recommends coming quickly because she’s freaking out slightly. Ben is utterly confused by this ... what woman would come to his office, a client ? His mother ?. Ben decides to hurry back to his office and find out. 

He glances through the frosted glass and sees a side profile he’s come to know so well the past few weeks. Rey ... Ben’s heart clenches at the sight of her standing there before his desk, shaking and crying. Ben tells his secretary to take an early lunch and to put all calls on hold for the rest of the afternoon. He has absolutely no idea what’s going to happen in this office, and he is honestly scared ... has Rey discovered his theft and deception ?’ And if so what will she do ??

He takes a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever is to come, and he walks into his office, firmly shuts the door and locks in subtly before turning to face Rey. And the most unexpected thing happens, she rushes to him and throws herself into his arms, and sobs uncontrollably for a few moments. Ben is utterly shocked and unsure what to do at first, but he quickly comes to his senses and wraps an friendly arm and Rey and rubs her back softly. 

After a while her cries soften and she moves back to face him, face red with embarrassment and sadness, “I’m so sorry for that Ben, it was unprofessional and rude of me, I didn’t know where else to go. Everything’s ruined”. Ben looks down at her in shock, so the accounts have officially left Johnson & Co then he realises, but she doesn’t know it was his doing. 

Ben quickly guides Rey to the small sofa he has in his office, and sits beside her. “It’s absolutely fine Rey don’t worry at all. Now tell me what’s happened and I can see if there’s anything I can do to help you” He feels nauseous as those words leave his mouth, he’s the one who’s caused her this turmoil and pain for God sake. 

Rey takes a deep breath and begins “Well you know the new potential clients I showed you the other day” Ben nods towards her “Well I have received notices from 3 clients over the last week or so stating that they will be taking the business elsewhere as they have found a designer with a better suited vision, and a more affordable budget”. Rey glances up at him, her eyes still filled with tears, she swallows before continuing. 

“Which of course is understandable and they are fully within their rights to do so, no agreements had legally been signed yet, but it was a lot of business Ben. And I’d already invested a lot of money and man power into those proposals and concepts, you know ?”. Ben once again nods in agreement with Rey, he most certainly does, and he decides this is the right moment to ask some questions to see how much she’s knows about what’s happened. 

“Did they say who was taking the account, which firm or designer at all ?” Rey simply shakes her head and sighs “No no one disclosed that information, not that I’d expect them to really”. Ben felt a swell of relief wash over him, ok his secret is safe. Everything’s going to be fine now, Rey’s just had a shock but the business will be fine !!. (Oh how wrong Solo is ....)

He smiles encouragingly at Rey and slowly moves to take her hand, he waits for her to pull away at his forward ness. But she doesn’t, Ben looks up to see Rey smiling at him and she gives his hand a soft squeeze. “But everything will be ok right” He asks in an encouraging tone “You still have all those other accounts lined up that I saw right ?”. Ben’s kind flashes back to all the details from the other 10 + accounts he’d seen on Rey’s portfolio, he had really only taken 3 which left Rey with plenty of work !!. 

Rey’s face crumbles slightly at this statement and shakes her head “That’s the thing, once some of my new clients heard from their friends or business rivals, who were also looking to use Johnson & Co, that they were moving their business elsewhere. Many of them decided to abandon talks with my team and look at ‘other options’ as they put it”. 

Rey once again squeezes Ben’s hand and takes a breath before continuing “So as of right now we only have the 4 accounts we’re currently working on, and nothing in the pipeline at all”. The tears begin to run down her beautiful face once more as she finishes her story. 

“Some of my staff have given me their notice, worried that the firm might not survive this financial year, and to tell you the truth I’m worried it won’t. I’ve had no new enquires or approvals in nearly 3 weeks Ben. My accounts are running low already due to two projects going over budget and paying the staff wages this month”. 

Her voice is incredibly shaky as she says the final sentence that Ben is absolutely dreading “I think words got out about this bump in the road, and now people are hesitant to use a Johnson & Co. I’m terrified that I’ll go bankrupt Ben, I’m going to loose everything”. 

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh no” Ben’s mind screams as he takes in what Rey’s just told him, this isn’t what he wanted at all - he just needed some new clients to save him skin. He didn’t want to ruin Rey’s business, he’d predicated that it might hurt them a bit financially but that they’d bounce back quickly from it. But Ben’s been in this business long enough to know the signs of a sinking ship. And Johnson & Co have hit their iceberg so to speak. And it’s ALL his fault. 

Christ if he thought he felt guilty and disgusted with himself before, that was nothing compared to what he feels now. Rey’s phone pins and she softly takes her hand from Ben’s to grab her phone. “I’ve had my friend Finn, who works with me do some digging and see if he can figure out who took those initial accounts - my gut tells me something’s up. This isn’t normal Ben”. 

And in that moment Ben decides he needs a breath of fresh air and to clear his head, this is all too much. She going to figure it out for sure. He stands from the sofa and glances down at Rey “Would you like tea ?”. Rey looks up from her phone and once again smiles at him “That would be lovely thank you, all that cryings made me thirsty. Sorry about that I must have looked a sight”. Ben shakes his head at her “Don’t worry at all Rey, you have every right to be upset, I understand more than you think. I’ll be right back”. 

And with that Ben dashes out of the office, shutting the door behind him and he walks to the staff kitchen and prepares a tea tray for two with scones, jam, cream and a selections of biscuits. His mother had raised a gentleman after all, even if his recent actions have been horribly dishonourable. 

Rey is shocked when Ben brings back his loot, and place it on the coffee table. “Oh wow Ben this is too much”. Ben smiles and shakes his head “For you, no definitely not. Isn’t there an English saying that everything can be fixed with a good cup of tea ?”. Rey grins at him nodding as she takes her cup. She blows on it and takes a hearty sip, “That’s lovely thanks Ben”. He nods as he pours his own cup and takes a scone from the plate, Rey doing the same.

The pair eat in comfortable silence for a while before Ben has summoned the courage to ask the vital question he needs the answer to. “So did Finn find anything out” he asks gesturing towards her phone, Rey nods and puts down her tea cup. “Yea he used some old contacts and found that with those first 3 clients the same name popped up ‘Kylo Ren’, but Finn can’t find any trace of this person. They must be new or something ?”. 

Ben nodded in agreement “Yea I’ve never heard of any Kylo Ren”. And he sit back of the sofa, just watching Rey, despite everything going on she is calm, regal even, chatting with him over tea. She is such a warm presence in him life now and he can’t imagine not having her there. He only wishes he knew that she’d be with him forever .... and that’s the fear he has .... her disappearing. So Ben decides to ask another question which unknowingly decides both his future and Rey’s. 

“What will you do now ?” Rey looks up at him, her brow frowned in confusion and then she signs. “I’m not too sure, I’ve got a skeleton staff at the moment. Finn’s agreed to stay on as long as possible to help me. But truth be told I’ll have to start looking at my options.” This statement makes Ben nervous. 

“To tell you the through, I might even think of heading back to the UK. I could start from scratch there. Build a fresh business with no real baggage or anything”. Ben nods he finds that idea soothing in a way, fresh start .... actual freedom. But that would mean loosing Rey and in his own selfish and spoiled mind - he just can’t have that. No Rey is his !! She stays with him - Always. 

And before he can stop himself he makes the boldest proposal (quite literally) of his life .... Ben turns towards Rey and kneels down before her and takes her soft freckled hands in his huge ones. And looking up at her asks the oldest question in the book “Rey .... will you marry me”. 

The gasp that leaves Rey’s mouth rivals any old Hollywood actress and the expression on her face is one of shock, confusion and most bizarrely of all intrigue .... what the hell is her response going to be ? Ben wonders as he kneels there on the floor. But whatever it is Ben knows it’s going to change his entire life ... forever.


	7. Answers Given, Plans Made and Feelings Deepening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben explains his proposal to Rey and how it would benefit them both 
> 
> Rey thinks on his answers and makes her decision 
> 
> Hux rears his ugly head, insults both Rey and Ben in quick succession. But he’s not prepared for the spitfire that is Rey Johnson. She rips him a new one, and Ben loves it. 
> 
> The two have a very fiery and passionate first kiss .... which fuels Ben’s desire for Rey 
> 
> But Ben needs to watch his back now Hux’s is humiliated and insulted - he is going to make Ben pay for this ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy 😊💕 and let me know what you think xx

First Order Headquarters, New York 

Rey Johnson is sat in Ben Solo’s impressive office at First Order HQ, she still can’t believe that after everything that’s happened in the past few days she came running here. To Ben Solo, the prodigy of their industry - yes she’d had a lovely coffee with him after that photoshoot and has been texting with him plenty since then. Sending many photos of BeeBee and Rey does feel like she’s gotten closer to him. But it still shocks her that she came here looking for guidance and maybe even comfort. 

The last thing she’d ever expected to happen here was for Ben to kneel down before her and PROPOSE to her, this is insane. Why would he ask her that ?? Rey looks down at him and hears the shocked gasp that leaves her. Ben just stays there glancing at her expectantly, so she decides to ask the obvious questions.

“Why are you asking me this ?, Why would you want to marry me ?, Are you insane Solo ?”. 

Ben chuckles to himself and softly squeezes her hands, which are still held within his own. And he proceeds to answer her complex questions. “I’m asking you this because I have come to care about you, I want to help to track down this Kylo Ren and hopefully get some of your contracts back. I have some contacts from my MIT days that may be able to help - it’s not all legal though I’m afraid”. Ben chuckles nervously at that last part, Rey feels a wide smile spread across her face, there’s a chance she could get the contacts back - but would she want them now ?. Maybe it be better to move onto new clients. 

“Yes you might be right about that Rey, but I can all help you with that, my mother has quite a few affluent and old money friends who would be delighted to help a friend of mine. And of course they’d love new fancy designs for their homes to show off”. Rey didn’t even realise that she’d said that last part out loud. 

Ben does have a point, his mother is Senator Leia Organa, so obviously she moves in important circles. This might be a better idea, Rey nods in agreement and Ben moves on to answering her next question. “The reason I’ve asked you to marry me is quite simple Rey, I’m lonely - I don’t care if it sounds pathetic or anything. It’s the truth, and to be honest it be nice to have someone to spend time with and it would also get my mother off my back about you”. 

Rey looks utter confused and raises a hand to pause his explanation “I’m sorry, your mother has been talking to you about me ? why in the world would she even know who I am ?”. Ben looks up at her and a sheepish grin appears across his face as well as a somewhat adorable blush. Rey shakes her head and focuses, now is not the time to be thinking of Ben Solo as ‘adorable’. 

Ben coughs nervously and answers the new question “I may of accidentally implied to my mother that we are seeing each other, I might have mention you a few times to her recently. And you know what mothers are like” Ben pauses at the sight of a pained expression flicker across Rey’s beautifully freckled face, which disappears as quickly as it came. 

“Anyway she’s got it into her head that we’re been dating the past few months, and I haven’t had the heart to correct her, I’m her only son and she worries about me a little too much. So I just let her think it’s the truth, cause I thought it was kinder then breaking her heart”. Rey smiles at this, Ben obviously cares about his mother a lot, it must be nice to have such a close bond with someone. She’d love to have that, but she quickly focuses back on the issue in hand “Ok that’s great, but honestly have you considered the professional conflict this might cause, us being in a ‘relationship’ and being ‘engaged’” both of these terms receive air quotes. “I doubt Snoke would be impressed if you’re public ally hooking up with the competition Solo, even if said completion is struggling at the moment”. 

Ben considers her point serious and then shakes his head “I’ve given so much to this company and done so much that makes me ashamed, I’ve missed out on so many things in life because of my obsession with perfection, with gaining Snoke’s approval and respect. No it’s time I did someone for someone else, that I helped someone I care about.” He gets up off the floor, not letting go of Rey’s hands as he sits beside her, and he looks deep into her eyes. Rey feels as if he’s staring into her soul - as cheesy as that sounds. 

“I know this proposal offers me a lot too, in terms of dealing with Leia and everything. But I think it would help you a lot too Rey, it could potentially provide a lot more job security and may help with any visa issues down the road if that happened. Don’t worry we wouldn’t have to do anything you don’t want to do ever - we’d just hang out more often, in person. Attend functions and dinners together for my mother’s campaign and charities and enjoy each others company”. 

That doesn’t sound to bad Rey thinks to herself - there would be so many potential clients at those kinds of events, events she’d never dream of getting access to before. And the idea of spending more time with Ben doesn’t sound bad either, he’s a very sweet guy, who’s gotten himself in deep with his mother and needs her to help him out. And in return he’ll try to help her as much as possible. It’s a fair deal and quite honestly the most kind and generous thing someone’s done for her in a long time, since that mysterious donation that helped her get Johnson & Co off the ground. 

To be honest Rey is lonely too, yes she has her friends, her colleagues and little BeeBee, but she does want a deeper companionship. And even if this companionship with Ben starts in a desperate and sad place for them both, how knows what might happen as a result of this - they could become to closest of friends, confidants and be able to help each other with their businesses too. This could be a most fruitful relationship, and again if she’s being completely honest with herself the idea of spending a lot more time in Ben Solo’s company wouldn’t hurt either. 

Rey looks over at him, still sat beside her, holding her tiny hands inside his enormous ones. Ben Solo one of the greatest architects of their generation is waiting with baited breath for her answer - one that will change their lives massively. His gorgeous ink black hair is styled in messy waves today and he has another immaculatly tailored suit on as well. The picture of a confident, in control, career driven businessman, but Rey has now seen hints of someone else beneath the surface, someone dedicated to his family, genuinely kind and selfless - the ‘real’ Ben Solo. Rey would very much like to get to know him better and this is her chance. 

“Yes” 

The answer leaves Rey’s mouth before she can give it anymore thought, Ben looks into her eyes again as if looking for confirmation. He has the sweetest expression on his face, a mixture of joy and confusion. “Really, you’ll marry me ?” He asks her as he rises from the sofa and pulls her with him, not letting go of her hands as he pulls her into a deep warm hug. 

Rey leans her head against his chest, and hears his heart hammering away beneath his ribcage. The embrace feels satisfying and natural - Rey leans into it further and nods into Ben’s jacket. “Yes Ben Solo, I will marry you” and with that the biggest smile erupts across his face and he lifts Rey off the ground and pulls her even closer, if this was a movie proposal this would be where the couple kiss and the music swells with rose petals falling from the sky somehow. But this is the real world and their situation is anything but conventional, and so Ben simply places a kiss on her forehead and leans his head against hers. 

And in this moment Ben decides to make a truthful and solemn vow, one that he promises to uphold despite all the lies and deception he has used to get everything he wanted now. His job secured, his mother kept happy and the woman he truly has come to desire deeply - Rey. He now makes a promise to her.

“Rey I’m not going to let anything bad like this happen to you again, together we’ll make Johnson & Co even more successful than before this mess. I promise that no matter what happens I’ll be here to help you. And I don’t expect anything from you in regards to romance or sex ! All I want is your friendship and companionship”. 

Ben pauses to smile down at Rey and rest his hands on her slim shoulders “You have truly become very dear to me Rey in a very short amount of time. Which I know might sound creepy or odd. But it’s true Rey I care for you a lot and want to help make things right for you”. 

Rey smiles at him and nods in thanks to him. “That is very sweet of you Ben, you honestly are such a wonderful person, I don’t deserve a friend like you. Ben feels a cold shiver flow through his heart, if only she knew the truth Solo, the darker part of his mind seems to croon, she’d never wait to lay eyes on you again. It would destroy any chance of you getting closer or being together in the future. Ben banishes these negative and dark thoughts for his mind. 

No matter how he and Rey got here, this truly is the happiest moment in his life so far. And he’s going to make sure nothing ruins it - no matter what that takes. And if on cue there is a obnoxiously loud knocking on Ben’s office door. Despite the fact he can hear his secretary telling the person interrupting them that “Mr Solo has a visitor and mustn’t be disturbed”. And it at this statement that Armitage Hux’s loud annoying laugh rings out across the office, “What’s he doing that means he can’t be disturbed Dopheld ? It’s not like Solo’s getting his afternoon delight fix is it ?”. And with that the office door is thrown wide open before Ben and Rey have a chance to pull apart. 

“Actually Dopheld I retract my previous statement, it looks like I’ve just interpreted our friend Benjamin finally getting his rocks off. Thank god he must have the world’s worst case of blue balls” Hux laughs at his own vulgar remark and Rey notices his hands clench her tighter and Ben subtly moves to put a barrier between the ginger prick who’s ruined their moment and herself. 

Rey also notices that Ben’s hand moves protectively to her waist - she knows in this moment that the prick before them is most certainly not a crude friend of Ben’s. But an enemy or pain in his ass at the very least. Ben takes a calming breath through his nose and faces the man, “What do you want Hux ? As Dopheld told you repeatedly I was not to be disturbed for the rest of the afternoon. So it better be good”. 

Hux grins at Ben and chuckles to himself “I just wanted to say that if you think everything’s finally going to work out for you here Solo, you’ve got another thing coming. I don’t know how you managed to pull off that miracle a few weeks back which somehow made you Snoke’s ‘Golden Boy’ once more. But all I’m going to tell you is don’t get too comfortable Solo, I’m not done yet and a pathetic mongrel like yourself will never be worthy of such influence and power as that held by the CEO of this company”. 

Ben is left gobsmacked by Hux’s overconfidence and arrogance all in one fell swoop. He truly is the most repugnant, vile creature he’s ever had the misfortune to cross paths with, and he’s met some of his mother’s opponents and of course he knows Snoke. But Hux truly deserves the crown for biggest asshole. But before Ben can open his mouth to reply, Rey steps round him and gets right up into Hux’s face - oh dear oh dear. 

Rey’s face is a stunnning shade of red - eyes blazing with anger and hatred. She rams a finger deep into Hux’s chest and begins “Who the hell do you think you are ? Coming in here and being so crass and vulgar about a woman you know nothing about, not that it’s any of your business but I am not a sex work Mr Hux, I am Rey Johnson, Ben’s fiancée, so if he had ladies visiting him in his office. His days would be numbered”. At the revelation of Rey’s identity and her relationship to Ben - Armitage’s smug expression falters slightly and he goes another shade paler, oh Ben is going to enjoy this ... he steps back slightly and admire Rey tearing Hux a new one. 

“And for another bloody thing you pompous, arrogant, slime ball - where do you get off on calling Ben Solo a ‘mongrel’. He is the son of a political dynasty - bloody Leia Organa-Solo is his mother and his grandparents were both influential in politics too. His father is a renowned NYPD detective of nearly 40 years experience and he graduated top of his class at MIT”. Rey’s eyes flicker to Ben for a brief moment and she smirks and winks to him. 

“Do you know what I know about you Armitage Hux, nothing - you are a sad, insignificant weasel who only entered into the field of architecture because you wanted your father’s approval. Which you never received from what I’ve heard.” 

Hux’s eye twitches at the mention of Brendol and he opens his mouth to bite back, but Rey doesn’t give him a chance to speak. “Actually if I think about it that’s how you ended up here at First Order because Daddy Dearest was a old parented here right Armitage. You didn’t even get this job on your own”. 

Rey turns halfway to face Ben and smiles at him genuinely “Ben Solo got where he is all on his own thanks to his brains, innovation and genuine kindness. Not by way of nepotism and being a vile bastard like you have. So unless you have more empty threats ands hot air to blow. Kindly get out of our way. My fiancée and I have a night in planned and to be honest you’re killing my buzz”. 

And with that Rey flies across the room, her heels clipping against the polished marble floor and she leans up and pulls Ben’s face towards her own. Ben suddenly realises what Miss Johnson’s got planned and mets her in the middle, their lips moulding to fit the others perfectly. When Ben Solo woke up this morning he never expected to have his first kiss with Rey and a fiancée all before 3pm. But he’s definitely not complaining, not at all. His whole body feels like it’s touched a live wire and he is suddenly filled with a unimaginable hunger and lust got through beautiful and brilliant brunette before him. 

And he once again smiles against her lips, Rey suddenly realised what she had done and slowly pulls away from Ben and gives him a slightly sheepish grin, her delicate features turning an attractive shade of pink. But she quickly recovers and grabs her bag off the sofa and turns to Ben. “Are you ready to get out of here baby ? I can’t stand the smell of open sewers any longer, I’ll meet you at the lift” and with that she places a quick kiss on his cheek, very close to his mouth.

Rey then turns and barges past Hux heading for the elevators, she says a polite farewell to Dopheld on her way. Hux is stood there in utter shock, his mouth hanging open like a thirsty camel and his face now matches his hair. Ben whistles to himself, and runs a quick hand through his hair which was royally ruffled by Rey’s ministrations during their impromptu make out session. 

He moves to his desk, makes sure to lock all his draws, quickly checks the desk safe is secure - Hux’s is lurking around after all and you can’t be too careful with him. Ben then grabs his keys, wallet and overcoat from the hook on the wall and moves to leave his office. Hux bars his path by throwing his arm across the doorway, the man looks furious enough to combust and in an almost serpent like hiss he utters the follow threat to Ben “I will end you Solo, make no mistake of that - you’ll regret this. You and that like English slut you’ve managed to pick up”. 

Ben tries to keep his temper in check - Hux’s vile description of Rey is enough to make Ben want to throw his across the hallway - but what good would that do. Hux is looking for a response, for a fight. It’s more rewarding not to give it to him. And so instead of knocking the ‘prick’ into next week, Ben simply claps him on the shoulder and moves Hux’s arm out of his way. 

“Good luck with that Hux, good luck with that” Ben moves Hux out of his doorway by pulling door shut behind himself and double locking it. Again you’ve got to be careful at FO HQ, there’s plenty of snakes about. “But whilst you actually will have to venture into the city’s Red Light District to find a women desperate enough to spend an evening with you. I’ll be going home with my beautiful and brilliant fiancé and let me tell you neither of us will be sleeping tonight, and it’s going to be absolutely glorious”. 

Ben slaps Hux’s cheek for good measure and he takes $200 out of his money clip and passes it to Dopheld as he heads out for the evening. “My apologies for the vulgar display you heard Mitika. Please take this as my apology and please take Herin out for a nice dinner and don’t worry about coming in tomorrow. I won’t be in myself so please move or cancel for appointments scheduled for tomorrow before you go”. Dopheld eagerly thanks Ben and takes the money, he immediately opens the calendar and picks up the phone to do his final task of the day. 

Ben smiles and nods to his assistant and doesn’t waste another second on Hux and heads towards where Rey’s waiting for him. She turns and smiles at him faintly as Ben rests his hand on her lower back, Ben has a strong feeling they’re being watched and to be honest he feels a deep hunger to be as close to Rey as humanly possible. He leans towards her and places a soft gentle kiss on the side of her head. 

The elevator arrives then and the couple climb in, Rey presses the button for the lobby but Ben then brushes his hand against hers at hits the button for the underground parking garage. “If it’s not too much to presume, would you mind having dinner with me at home tonight. I think we’ve got a lot to discuss”. 

Rey takes a few moments to consider this and nods in agreement with Ben “Yes, I’d think would should have dinner Mr Solo” and the two then fall into an equally comfortable and uncomfortable silence. Neither one knowing what the rest of the evening holds for them.


End file.
